Heavenly Gift Pretty Cure
Heavenly Gift Pretty Cure (ヘブンリーギフトプリキュア Hebunrī Gifuto Purikyua) is a Japanese magical girl anime series unofficially produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial twelfth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It is stated to air on August 16, 2015, alongside an unknown 2015 Pretty Cure series. The series's themes are healing and love, with gimmicks that give it a dark feel. Plot Heavenly Gift Pretty Cure episodes A few years after the final test of the Heartcatch Pretty Cures, a baby was born. Her name was Nakamura Miharu. Now, this is not your normal baby. She was destined to be a Pretty Cure ever since she was born, but it would take some time for her to grow up and become mature enough. Now, she's 14 years old, and one day, a cloaked stranger provides her with a gift: a little mirror with a few buttons around it. This gift actually is the Moon Mirror, a gift meant for Miharu. She becomes a Pretty Cure, but instead of fighting villains, she is forced to heal people's sadness, but only because of a vow from the past. After some time, she will figure out the true meaning to all of it. Characters Pretty Cure Nakamura Miharu (中村美晴 Nakamura Miharu) A very abnormally talented girl with a pure heart. Miharu has feelings for everyone, but she is often not someone who will show her affection publicly. She is very quiet and takes things very seriously, which leads to her not being too popular. She wants to change her cold and lonely personality and be the one to help people yet does not know where to start. Her alter ego is Cure Light (キュアライト Kyua Raito) and her theme color is purple. She is represented by a crescent. Later, it is revealed she is the reincarnation of Cure Moonlight Mirage (キュアムーンライトミラージュ Kyua Mūnraito Mirāju). Allies Nakamura Sakura (中村桜 Nakamura Sakura) Miharu's mother. Sakura is a mostly calm woman and often takes charge in helping Miharu with her Pretty Cure duties. She is the most curious as to who the stranger was and does not understand how the person knew the family. She is a teacher at the school, and teaches in the primary section, although she can be driven crazy over the behavior of her students. Nakamura Yoshimitsu (中村吉光 Nakamura Yoshimitsu) Miharu's father. Yoshimitsu is a rather lazy man, but only in the afternoons. He goes to work out in the mornings and relaxes whenever he comes home. He love to sleep, mostly shown whenever he is on the couch at home. He is quite strong, though, but just not as strong as he has potential for. He is concerned about Miharu's safety as a Pretty Cure. Other Characters Read about them here: List of Other Characters in Heavenly Gift Pretty Cure Items Moon Mirror (ムーンミラー Mūn Mirā) The item used by Miharu to transform into Cure Light, which she must say the phrase Pretty Cure! Let's Shine On! It has several buttons around it which are used for various purposes: *A purple button, which, when pressed, the mirror shows the location of a person, and the person his or herself, who needs to be healed. This is used the most often. *A silver button, which, when pressed, the mirror provides a map of the location Miharu is in, helpful when she does not know the way around. *A yellow button, which, when pressed, allows Miharu to talk to someone when she cannot reach them. A hologram of her will appear to the person. *A black button, which, when pressed, allows Miharu to look at information, on the mirror, about upcoming information for new upgrades. Rose Rod (ローズロッド Rōzu Roddo) The item used by Cure Light to perform her healing "attack". She must say "Send down the Rose Rod!" before she can do so. Locations Kurohime (黒姫 Kurohime) The town where the series takes place. It is not very populated, with around 10,000 people in population. The name translates to "black princess", which can relate to Miharu in various ways. *'Kurohime District School' (黒姫地区学校 Kurohime Chiku Gakkō) A school that serves for all grade levels. The buildings are separated into primary and secondary levels. About 1,000 students attend here and it is the town's official school. Miharu's mother, Sakura, teaches in the primary building. *'Great Day Athletic Center' (偉大な日がっちりセンター Idaina hi gatchiri sentā) A place with many weights, tracks, and a swimming pool. Miharu's father, Yoshimitsu, comes here every day for bodybuilding. With Sakura, they all visit here every week to talk about Miharu's Pretty Cure duties. *'Relaxation Sweets' (リラクゼーションスイーツ Rirakuzēshon Suītsu) A sweets store where Miharu comes to eat snacks after school. Here, she also writes notes in a special journal about what she could do to improve her healing ability. *'Happy Friends Daycare' (ハッピーフレンズデイケア Happī Furenzu Deikea) A daycare center next to the school where the older kids sometimes help out in their free time. Miharu visits here the most often, and sometimes comes as Cure Light if one of the children needs to be healed. Trivia *This is the first series with no actual villains or mascots. *This is the first series where the parents actually act as the Cure's "mascots", helping her along the way. Category:Heavenly Gift Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Reincarnation Series Category:Fan Series